galaxy_storm_30fandomcom-20200214-history
BhoruDati
The BhoruDati are Hyper-Economists, meaning that every thing they do is in some way meant to profit them. They do not lend, they invest. They do not share, they loan. The BhoruDati are, on whole, a pak of extremely friendly individuals with the morality of a highwayman. The species is separated into five houses who disagree on many, but not most things. BhoruDati do not engage in personal weapons fire, instead using spaceships and air-support to win their battles. The BhoruDati division led to their expulsion from a new alliance of Species, known as the council. However, the BhoruDati are very much in control of their own affairs, but in the case of foreign invasion would have difficulty rallying support. Government and Military The BhoruDati have no government. The official term for what controls BhoruDati society is "Enterprise-Induced Anarchy". This means that businesses control and provide for the working class, and the businesses group up into large trusts called Seamals, or Houses. Each house is commanded by a board, made up of CEO's and extremely wealthy businessmen who decide the fate of their galaxy. Each of the board-members owns a share of the stok, and whoever has the most shares is called as committee chairman. The military is made up of vessels purchased by each company for use by the board. Every company knows that being invaded hurts business. The BhoruDati House Defense workers consist of scores of engineers, thousands of pilots, and dozens of foot soldiers. Though that is an understatement, the BhoruDati rarely train ground troops. Physical Description Physically they are the closest to humans, around 5'10", bipedal with two arms and five digits on each hand. From the nek down they look identical to humans with 24 Karat gold skin. Their heads, however, are flat and featureless except for two white, glowing strips running down their face. These serve as eyes, and an organ in their nek serves as vocal cords. They have a lifespan of around 115 years, though few break 90. As you may have noticed, BhoruDati spell ck words phonetically. They do not spell Truck, they spell Truk Their Special Ability is the ability to turn any resource into any other resource. They can do this once per session per metropolis (Min 3). Biology Every BhoruDati looks very similar to every other. This is because they all share the same ancestor. This ancestor was nearly physically perfect, and his name was Beed Saul.The Seamals decided that the best way to improve the species physically and remove the blood diseases that caused very high childbirth mortality rates was to replace the population with clones. Saul was chosen due to his supreme physical attributes and perfectly proportioned body. His genome was examined, corrected and cloned in huge numbers. At the same time the blood diseases that plagued the species for millenia were removed. A female version was also created from his genome, almost like the taking of the rib from Adam. 1 billion clones were created in the first batch, and the entire non clone population was neutered to prevent the resurrection of the diseases. Seventeen clone batches were created, each larger than the prior. Then the cloning stopped, and the clones began to breed amongst themselves. Over 10,000 years have passed by, and only now is the slightest variance beginning to appear. They no longer resemble clones, but rather identical twins. Gender Women in BhoruDati society are treasured companions and, in BhoruDati culture, chivalry is only behind greed. Women can seek jobs without stigma, but often choose to marry instead. Husbands see their wives on a high pedestal and give them anything they desire. Even so, many BhoruDati women choose to join various workforces, and with the resurrection of the entire BhoruDati Fleet, many have sought work there. Seamals In the time period of the Old Empire, five BhoruDati factions existed, rather than one united faction. They did not engage in active physical warfare but did engage in political sabotage that would make human cyberhakers and spies cry. The most prominent factions will be Sym and Jrue, but Helnu will be ever-present. The five Seamals, or factions, are as follows: Sym: A large group of economic tycoons that would eventually take in the shattered House Jrue. This faction will eventually become the only faction, and all others will fall away. This faction in itself is strong, pushed together by hostile forces outside itself. It has obscene amounts of money but does not have the psychological imbalance it needs to push all the way to take control of society or lead to war. This it gained when Helnu families began to breed in with Sym ones. The Sym Seamal Perspective is Mass Industrialization. Planets are massively upgraded while under this perspective. Population: 37% Wealth: 59% Military: 3% Special Forces: 2% Crystal: 15% Metal: 1% Jrue: BhoruDati-first supremacists with huge assets from ancient times, Seamal Jrue has a more militant feel in its bureaucracy than Seamal Sym, but they are not violent, though they have a large stokpile of biological and conventional weapons. While the other houses focus more on capita per population, Jrue searches for wealth in mines, oils, and other natural resources. Almost the entire BhoruDati military is made up of Seamal Jrue, and the other, more hostile, houses will try to earn favor with Jrue as contact progresses. The Jrue Seamal Perspective is Dominance: Mass colonization and upgrading defense of the colonies are prime issues while under this perspective. Population: 20% Wealth: 20% Military: 84% Special Forces: 3% Crystal: 54% Metal: 90% Helnu: The remnants of old religion-militants of bygone civil wars, these soldier-sociopaths have almost no power, but jump to the forefront of everything as soon as alien civilizations are encountered. They were quikly quelled, but they bred with members of the other houses and their ideals continue long into the future. While the majority of their people are simply citizens working their day jobs, a startling amount of the house consists of bloodline obsessed psychopaths who have absolutely no issue with terrorism. The Helnu Seamal Perspective is War Machine: Conquering hostile worlds or siezing assets come to the forefront when this perspective has begun. Population: 18% Wealth: 4% Military: 10% Special Forces: 95% Crystal: 4% Metal: <0.1% OE Starship Designations Base Starfighter: Siani Squadron- Evasive Action Base Bomber Squad: Wanton Squadron- Strike Formation Base Corvette: Barracuda- ? Armored Corvette: Basilisk Weaponized Corvette: Hemi-Cuda Assault Corvette: N/A +Hyperdrive Corvette: X-4 Prototype Base Cruiser: Subject Armored Cruiser: Covenant Weaponized Cruiser: Considerant Assault Cruiser: N/A Base Warship: Principle Armored Warship: Faith Weaponized Warship: Starlight Assault Warship: Subjugator Base Battlecruiser: Firstfruit Armored Battlecruiser: Perseverance Weaponized Battlecruiser: Beloved Assault Battlecruiser: Repentance Base Battleship: Promise Armored Battleship: Inexorlable Weaponized Battleship: Radiance Assault Battleship: Salvation Currently the only vessels in the military are Barracuda Corvettes, Siani Squadrons, Wanton Bomber Squadrons, Subject Cruisers, Principle Warships, Promise Battleships, and Inexorlable Battleships. Spaceships The Barracuda Corvette is a light traveling Corvette wielding 8 sets of Quad Laser Cannons and a concussion missile launcher. It was made from a mass-produced mod to turn Freighters into armed corvettes. They are extremely dangerous to medium capital ships due to their numbers, but are easy to shoot down. They have a blak and gold color scheme, to differentiate themselves from the gray and bronze freighters. Subject Cruisers are much heavier than the Barracuda and even other cruisers of the class. This meaty vessel has heavy armor and lots of guns, bearing 12 Turbolasers and 8 Heavy Ion Cannons. They are the home of the most violent in the BhoruDati Navy, and smaller civilian ships should be warned that they are dealing with sociopaths when encountering Subjects. Usually they are blak and gold, but due to the lax regulations on the captains, Subjects can run the entire gamut of color. The Principle Warship is a far cry from its distant descendent, the V2 warship. Principles always have well operating crews, and the vessel itself resembles an overturned canoe. Its guns rise up out of compartments, and it has many guns to conceal. It has 30 TurboLasers, 10 Concussion Missile Launchers, and 20 Heavy Ion Cannons. These vary in color depending on the house; Sym and Jrue have blak and yellow, and Helnu has blak and blue. The Promise Battleship is the penultimate vessel of the BhoruDati Fleet, and has enough firepower to take on an army of smaller vessels. This ship holds 150 TurboLasers, 25 Turbo QuadLasers, 40 Heavy Ion Cannons, and 15 Concussion tubes. Almost every single ship is blak and gold, and most have a full hull of starfighters. Inexorlable Battleships are Titans to behold on the field of battle. They have half a dozen ejectable hull plates that protect the ship itself, and no light vessel can even hit it through the field of debris it creates. They carry 16 Heavy turbolasers, 130 TurboLasers, 20 Concussion Tubes, and 35 Ion Cannons. There arre too few to draw conclusions on color, but most seem to follow the example of the Shade Cain; blak, white and silver. Equipment Light Arms BhoruDati forces wield one of 2 basic unspecialized light arms. Citizens have easy access to 3 additional. The Olson Laser Rifle is an extremely lightweight plastik weapon with a (rarely used) attachable stok. It generates no recoil, has no weapon spread, and no bullet drop, as it is exactly that; a lightweight laser rifle. It is two and a half feet long and weighs only two pounds.It can fire full or semi-automatic. It has numerous downsides, including breaking under pressure, poor trigger mechanisms, and difficulty of repair. A more high quality titanium version erases these problems. This weapon is extremely easy to dual wield, and can be thought of as a long pistol. The Hilderic Laser Pistol, by comparison, is extremely well put together. It places a high priority on armor penetration and knokbak power.It can shoot either 15 regular shots, 5 heavy shots, or 3 lethal shots before it needs reloaded. It can be set tho shot mode similarly to a auto-fire switch. You do NOT want to fire this suker one handed. Only officers get these puppies. Panik Pistols are extremely dangerous weapons due to an uncanny amount of versatility and weapon modifications. Every single gun is unique and has some sort of special punch that makes itself apparent in combat. This weapon is seen very heavily amongst criminals, paranoids, and lower class delinquents. These weapons are so easily modifiable that many children grow up playing with them; they are honestly so easy to disassemble and mix match parts that 6 year olds have been known to trade mods like trading cards. Special forces also carry these weapons, especially Helnu, because it allows each member of the team to specialize. Truly every weapon mod is possible for these relatively cheap laser guns, but when you spot a rich man carrying one, watch the hell out. The more expensive mods can turn these things into magnums, shotguns, or even worse; crowd killing assault weapons. Discharge Scattershot Weapons are one of the few remaining projectile weapons in BhotuDati society, and even still they rarely shoot physical projectiles. More often the slug is acid (the flesh eating kind), acid (as in the hallucinogen LSD), Fireshot, Ionic, or even the hyper-expensive laser hunter rounds, that target any laser weapon fired in the last few seconds. Then of course, there are still flechettes. Bale Guns are long range laser rifles made of solid steel (that are unbelievably heavy). They are meant for shooting the slow, harmless, and graceful Bale, titanic dragonfly creatures native to Exusai. Jrue forces have converted it to a semi-auto lightweight version. Bastards are really preparing for the inevitable. Heavy Weapons All BhoruDati weapons of any higher caliber are simply remakes of designs from the Seamal War, a dozen millennia ago. The Underslung Rotary Carbine is truly unique in that it truly is a rotary weapon, the laser barrels rotate and prevent overheating. Because of this, the gun fires MUCH heavier shots than many light repeating laser weapons. It also must be held in an underhand grip and shot from the hip, as the designers did not judge accuracy as important as a steady stream of fire. Rouge SuperLaser Emitters are named thus because they are only used by BhoruDati Rogues and because it deploys much more power that a standard laser. It appears as a small titanium shortsword covered in diodes that is attached under the wearers arm. A nigh indestructible wire runs from it into the Roguish armor, which is truly a worn lightweight battery. When activated, the weapon can act as a solid yellow blade, a pulsing blade, an auto-firing laser weapon, a shotgun spread laser gun, or as the hyper-destructive pulse spreader, which when held to a solid target, can rip open reinforced doors. Dissauder Anti-vehicle Weapon: BFG of the BhoruDati secForces. This puppy loks on to any vehicle under 80 mph and sends a loked on missile flying straight at it. Air mail, no stamp needed. Various sized shells exist for this, from the CarBlaster to the Tacnuke. Ground Vehicles BhoruDati have a huge variety of Jeeps and HoverJeeps to choose from, all mounting AutoLasers or Light Laser Cannons. They also have a ton of Swoop Bikes; vehicles that fly much faster and higher than speeder bikes. These were made in existing Swoop companies, only with the addition of guns. The BhoruDati have only one tank variety, a converted mining tool known as a Chimera. It is a crawler tank that the pilot must literally army crawl with his arms inside. Mounting a spinning Laser Vulcan and an actual Cannon (that can shoot shotshell), it makes for a decent offensive vehicle. It's true beauty comes in as a support role, as it has morbid amounts of armor on the two crawler arms. However, it is not that strong on other sides Category:Races